Refrigerant recovery units are used for the maintenance and servicing of refrigerant systems including, for example, air conditioning systems. Refrigerant recovery units include a compressor with a motor that is used to recover and recharge the refrigerant from the air conditioning system. The design specifications of the compressor's motor must be so that the torque capabilities, among other sizing factors, of the motor are sufficient for the unit to operate accordingly. However, motor design specifications are also frequently limited by size, weight, physical footprint, and cost of the units.
In addition to these limitations, energy preservation is also of utmost importance. Conventional energy efficient system designs that include lower torque motor specifications often result in smaller motors that use less power, and remain relatively portable and low cost. However, operation complications during the startup of the unit or during normal operation when refrigerant flow restrictions occur often bring about undesired field solutions to get the refrigerant recovery units to start up or continue to work. Thus, a need exists for additional systems and methods that can provide energy efficiency and operation solutions for said portable refrigerant recovery units.